The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula formanekiana, commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMForma04’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMForma04’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2009 in Søhus, Denmark. The female or seed parent is an unpatented, proprietary Campanula formanekiana cultivar. The male or pollen parent is an unpatented, proprietary Campanula formanekiana cultivar. The new Campanula ‘PKMForma04’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2008 in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in 2009 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.